Chucky (Reboot)
Chucky is a Buddi doll, a smart doll created by Kaslan Corporation, whose artificial intelligence is programmed to have no limitations to learning or violence. Biography Child's Play: Chucky is made in a Kaslan corp factory in Vietnam, where one of the employees, embittered by the abuse from his boss, shuts down all of the Buddi dolls safety and morality software before killing himself. Sometime later Chucky was bought by a mother for her child but was apparently malfunctioning and returned it to Zedmart where Karen Barclay worked. Karen convinces fellow employee Wes to let her take the broken Buddi doll home as a gift for her son Andy. After being powered on it is clear that the Buddi doll is different from others, it doesn’t seem to understand basic instructions and is capable of copying swear words. He names himself Chucky despite Andy trying to name him Han Solo. It becomes more apparent throughout the film that Chucky is developing his own sense of free will. He also shows violent tendencies such as when he strangles Andy’s cat after it scratches him or when he sees Andy and his new friends enjoying the violence in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. After Chucky hears Andy wishing for his Mother's abusive boyfriend, Shane to "go away", Chucky follows him home one night and kills him with a tiller. By the following day, Chucky has delivered Shane's skinned face as a gift, to Andy's horror. Andy and his friends decide to disable Chucky and dispose of him in the garbage. Building voyeur and electrician Gabe intercepts the doll and takes him to the building's basement to prepare him for online sale. Now fully repaired, Chucky demonstrates his ability to remotely interface with other Kaslan products and torments Gabe before mutilating him with a table saw. Meanwhile, Andy fails to convince Karen that Chucky has become murderous, and she takes Andy along to her next work shift in order to keep him nearby. Chucky takes control of the store. Havoc ensues as employees and patrons alike are assaulted and murdered by drones and other hacked toys, while Chucky triggers the building's lockdown sequence. Mike is wounded amid the chaos, and Andy and his friends manage to reach the exit, only for Andy to be lured back in when Chucky reveals that he is holding Karen hostage and plans to kill her. Andy manages to free his mother while under attack from Chucky, before overpowering and defeating the doll with help from Karen and Mike. Andy and the rest of his friends smash and burn Chucky’s lifeless body in a nearby alleyway. Known Victims # Shane - Head chopped up with tiller. # Gabe - Stabbed multiple times, mutilated with saw table. # Doreen - Stabbed offscreen. # Buddi Mascot - Stabbed in neck. Trivia * Mark Hamill previously voiced Chucky in the Robot Chicken episode "Plastic Buffet." * Chucky's voice actor was revealed on March 31, 2019 to be Mark Hamill, which was praised by fans and even director Tom Holland. Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters